


Rengo Lientur F

by lustramos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, My First Smut, hux is rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustramos/pseuds/lustramos
Summary: A frustrated, bitter Kylo Ren and a handsome stranger sit together in a bus. Nothing could ever go wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in 5+ years, english isn't my first language, please tell me if there are any errors in my spelling.

It takes the bus 15 minutes to get to his stop, and then it was a 10 minute walk to his shitty apartment, where he'd paint until the chemicals from his paintings made his head hurt, because he'd forget to open the windows. He knew it was horrible for his health but he didn't really care. Besides, he tried to not make an habit out of it, but his memory wasn't very good. 

There were few people on the bus, most likely because of how late it was. Most people aren't out of their houses by 11 pm on a weekday, and there aren't many buses around at this time so he counted himself lucky. The driver awaited for a long time at a certain stop to see if he could get any more passengers. 

A red haired man wearing a sharp looking suit got on the bus, paid the fare and quickly scanned for any seats available, his gaze lingering on Kylo for a moment, there were many seats empty, but still, he sat next to Kylo. 

Kylo frowned slightly, wondering why the man had sat next to him. He fiddled with his hands, trying to release the newly born anxiousness; having nothing to distract himself on. He cursed his past self for breaking his cellphone in a fit of rage due to the announcement that his ex boyfriend had begun seeing people again after them breaking up for just a month. Some of those people being, of course, his younger cousin and his old semi-friend Finn. Both at the same time.  
Even though they had broken up in a mutual agreement he couldn't help but feel bitter by how quickly Poe had gotten over their eight month relationship. 

He caught himself getting agitated again by memories and tried to shook them off, taking a deep breath; focusing instead on the stranger next to him, looking at him from the corner of his eye. He seemed to be playing sudoku on his phone and Kylo fought not to roll his eyes. 

What kind of back story could a man like this have? He asked himself. He could be a CEO of an important company, by the way he looked. So driven that he took every extra turn he could, that could be why he'd be going home so late. Maybe he could have a knife or a gun hidden in his expensive looking suitcase, he could be a hitman. 

The bus started moving, taking him out of his musings. 

He started tapping his feet when he felt a hand on his knee. 

He flinched at the unexpected touch, but the hand gripped him tighter. He turned to look at the stranger only to find he was still playing sudoku on his phone with his right hand. The benefits of being ambidextrous, Kylo thought, still taken by surprise. 

Kylo remained still, wondering what had drawn this man's attention towards himself. He was wearing what he always wore: black jeans, a loose shirt and his boots; his hair was pinned to the back of his hair in a ponytail he used while sketching to try and keep it out of his face. 

The man found him attractive? He turned his face to look at him, the hand on his knee getting higher, now on his thigh, gripping him tight. Should I throw him off? Kylo thought. He was more than capable to, considering the small frame of the stranger. 

But he couldn't deny that that hand and the cold eyes of the stranger were getting him thrilled. 

No words were shared between them, the stranger's hand now massaging the bulge on Kylo's jeans, the only thing they shared were the blushes on their faces, much more noticeable on Kylo's, who was trying his best not to moan out loud so they wouldn't get noticed. Every now an then a small whimper left his lips, almost unnoticeable because of the moving bus' engine, every sound was rewarded by a more vigorous rubbing. 

What would his mother say if she saw him like this? Opening his legs for a stranger on a public place. She'd be so disappointed of her son's actions, wondering where did she go wrong. Was it because his lack of a paternal figure that he spread for an older man's hands? Probably, though he didn't care much. 

The bus was nearing his stop, the travel itself was approximately 25 minutes, and he couldn't help but ask himself, in the middle of his pleasure, did this man do this often? Was he being touched by a sexual harasser? He was disgusted at himself that he didn't care. 

"My stop is close" Kylo said, his voice rough. 

The man didn't answer, but hurried his pace, bringing Kylo closer and closer to completition. 

The man took his hand away suddenly, leaning close to whisper on Kylo's ear. 

"Then I believe you'd better get off now" 

Kylo wasn't sure if he meant to get off the bus or to get off as in getting off, but he did the latter anyways, coming undone by the man's unexpected commanding tone. 

He came muffling his moan on his hand, careful not to let a sound. He shivered at the wet feeling on his pants, taking deep breaths to control himself. He wasn't entirely sure where the bus was, but it was okay, a slightly longer walk would take his mind of that had just happened. 

He turned to look at the man, who would seem to be in perfect control if not for the splashes of color on his cheeks. 

"Can I know your name?" Kylo asked. 

"No." The man answered, his pupils were dilated, betraying his arousal. 

Kylo shrugged, feeling angry. It's not like he wanted to get the stranger home so he could get his ass fucked, not at all. His loss. He didn't care, like, at all. 

"Fine" Kylo said, not bothering to keep the anger away from him voice, getting up and moving away from the stranger. 

He got off the bus and walked home, fuming among the way, the cum on his pants an uncomfortable reminder of what happened. Since he actually was on the right stop, he wouldn't take more than ten minutes to arrive to his shitty apartament. He'd take a shower, break something expensive in frustration, maybe paint something, and probably search porn on the internet about red headed men dominating bigger, black haired men. Who cared, really?

**Author's Note:**

> will they meet again? who knows


End file.
